


beat it to the door

by bearseungmin (bearseokie)



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: All Rights Reserved, Creampie, Dirty Talk, Do Not Translate, Do not repost, Explicit Sexual Content, Gen, Quickies, SKz Smut, Stray Kids Smut, Voyeurism, bang chan smut, skz x reader - Freeform, soft dom! chan, stray kids x reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-11
Updated: 2021-02-11
Packaged: 2021-03-18 04:47:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29362725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bearseokie/pseuds/bearseungmin
Summary: pizza takes at least forty-five minutes to be delivered, but chan believes that’s all the time he needs.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Reader
Kudos: 14
Collections: skz drabbles





	beat it to the door

**Author's Note:**

> repost from my tumblr @bearseungmin! feedback is super duper appreciated and loved! :)

Every sound substantial, the ring of the phone against Chan’s ear was distinct. Compelled eyes glued to your frame coming into his peripheral, his hand at your hip halted your motions without a word from his mouth.

The order was being placed, two pizzas from the local restaurant listed on the small note and hung up for the cooks to begin. His hair lazily shifted on his head, the large eyes below his bangs gleaming up at you without any readable expression; not that he needed you to see it to fathom what was playing in his imagination.

Directly in the same moment the call was occurring, you had found yourself leaping a leg between Chan’s thick thighs. Taking a seat on one of the taut muscles, your teeth bit against your bottom lip to keep from releasing any noise that would let anyone else in on the situation other than Chan, himself.

With a gentle bounce, your hand was placed on his chest for support. His tongue pressing against the roof of his mouth didn’t stutter on a single word as he spoke to the employee answering the phones. But still, he was too embarked on the sight before him. Even with your stomach’s rumbling for the delicious food he spoke of into the cell’s microphone — your mind was elsewhere. Crotch aligned with his thigh, you felt his chest below your palm rumble. Words so innocent, almost polite — if you weren’t aware of how Chan communicated, you would have believed the sentence to be only part of the phone conversation.

“Take your time, we’re in no rush.” he spoke, a deep growl at the ending syllable giving you the exact reaction you wanted. You overheard the gentle exit of the one taking the order, a soft goodbye playing through Chan’s lips — but it was your indiscreet idea that gave the man a faux start. No easy road, only gentle kisses to your skin. Chan functioned on the click of tongue echoing so loudly in the silent room, the tonality that of a pin dropping. You were wary of what you had begun, Chan’s bright eyes turning into a sneer.

“Are you going to explain to me what you’re doing, or are we going to play this out on my own terms from the get go?” His tone was hardly even a gesture of good will, not even rhetorical. The man was fully aware he was calling the shots, you just aligned him in the right place to start. “We have time to do this, you know.”

You couldn’t miss the way his teeth almost gritted, his hand gliding from your hip to his discarded phone beside him on the large chair. Clicking the screen on to see the time, even a five minute difference couldn’t withstand what resonated in his agenda.

“Okay—” he nodded the single word, your brows knitting in both confusion and bait for him to speak again.

“Okay?”

Your word of wonder was almost illiterate the second his cold hands matched the heated, bare skin beneath his own shirt you wore. A hiss passed your lips, tongue bit down between both rows of your teeth to hold back the moan he erupted from within you. His heel became prominent off the rug, toes pressed against the flooring as he used his strength to apply pressure to your form.

A break of your jaw releasing its harsh clench had him jolting up harder, the friction directed towards the growing heat of your crotch. Alluded, your head fell forward against his broad shoulder.

“This is what you wanted, so why are you a puppet on my thigh right now, baby doll?” A whisper of your name followed by a light carp, Chan’s position held an advantage in any bearings.

A lift of your hips to drag out the feeling of you rushing down harder, the pace he used was cleansing you from the pooling heat in your gut. One pull of you into his chest followed by a push backwards to force your form to raise away, the clouded feeling of you attempting to say his name was coincided by his chuckle and abrupt stop. “Speak words or I can’t tell what you’re actually saying.”

“T-That’s a lie.” A squeak, his eyes squinted in a thrust of his leg up into you once more. Gasping for breath, your cheeks ran heated and hair glistened the back of your neck when he rose both of your forms from the soft cushions of the seat.

“Is it?” Lowered an octave, the feeling of your body spinning around in his arms made you dizzy. A shallow fall back into him and he was lifting his shirt higher and higher up your sides to see the stain of arousal coating your underwear. “Maybe you don’t have to speak-” he grinned ear to ear, two pads of his fingers prying against the wet spot to make you rut against his hand in a need for more of his touch. “Maybe I can tell where you want me just from this.”

Such a conceded thing to say for such an amiable man; Chan’s fingers hardly dipped into your underwear before they were on the floor, his heel grazing the ground to glide them away accidentally sending them beneath the wide seat. You wanted to speak, to ask for more, but the lift of your body away from him an additional time and the feeling of his hardened length against your lower back was the answer you hoped to receive.

The lightest gasp as his lips parted made you mewl back at him, a kiss pressed into your cheek gratifying. Clement and abstaining, your wish was his last call.

“Please-”

The brush of his tip across you enough to solidify the cravings in both of your abdomens, each wave of another inch slowly driving into your walls had your fingers gripping his forearms.

“Oh- oh.” A quick belt, Chan’s cock hadn’t even reached the capacity when he shuddered and deferred. “The pizza- only, fuck-” Lips plumped from the bite of his teeth sucking them into his mouth to hold himself back, the chime of a notification caught his attention. “F-Five minutes?”

Time well spent — Chan had used the minutes up to jerk you in different directions, grow the wet stain of your now dispersed underwear, and kiss your skin. But the fun was coming to a close, unless he wanted to answer the door with his hair a sweaty, sexual wreck and boxers at his knees.

His cock throbbed inside of you, a groan so loud in your ear that you hissed before the warmth of his lips overlapped the lobe of your ear. A count-down, one thrust up into had you absorbing his entire length. A second engulfed him in his own liquids as he spilled into you. Whining your name with a nibble of the skin below your ear, he left a mark of his burning orgasm that would blissfully bruise into a fading memory. Third, and final, rush against your walls had you clenching your hand around his arm so tight you left rings of your fingers in his skin, crescents of your nails, and a drip of drool on his thigh as you lifted yourself off him.

His liquids poured out of your hole within his steering gaze, a quick leap to his feet making you unsteady when you fell beside where he once sat. The timer only went down — a door slamming outside bringing Chan to jerk at his underwear around his knees and bring them over his relaxed length. A rush of wind, and his soft pants were up his legs in half a second. It was quick, the spin on his heels as his words were sent into your mind without effort.

Fucked out state almost unable to hear him, the comprehension brought a smile to your face. A pillow collided over your form, the soft item big enough to cover you so that the setting looked inconspicuous.

“Baby doll, stay.”

His socks skid across the floor, wallet in hand as he greeted the driver at the door and exchanged the payment for the pizza. He couldn’t help but keep eye contact, the gaze of the employee never leaving him to see your blushing cheeks barely covered in the background — a silent ‘thank you’ from your own mind making you bite down on your tongue when the door shut to.

“They really need a better estimate on their delivery time-” Laughter from his gut, Chan opened the cardboard lid as his pupils grew three sizes. "-because I finished you off in thirty minutes, not forty-five.“


End file.
